Silences And Stargazing
by Bleach Munky
Summary: On a warm night in Karakura town silence sets in and feelings are made known


This is my first fic... well... sorta... so be kind please... Here goes nothin... oh and italics represent inner thoughts  
Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach... i wish i did... but i'm no where creative enough...

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Karakura Town... Rukia and Ichigo sat on the swings in the park with a nice view of the stars... There was a semi comfortable silence that fell over the two after talking of the war with the arrancar with loomed on the horizon...

"Rukia" he started "Weren't you ever worried you gave your power to the wrong human?"she pondered this for a while whilst she sat next to the orange head boy she'd grown fond of... 

"Of course not… Why do you ask Ichigo?"  
"Well… What if I was a bad person, and I used the power you gave me to defeat the hollow then turned around and slayed you?"this caught Rukia by surprised and taken aback by the sudden inquiry she drew in a breath and began.

"Was killing me really a thought that crossed your mind?"

There was something in her voice that made him uncomfortable, almost as if his question struck a nerve, so he decided to lighten the mood.

"Yea it did" and when he sensed her tense up he decided it was time for a joke"I mean… its not everyday a midget comes into my room bounds me up and holds me hostage forcing me to look at horrible scribbles" he concluded with a smirk.

This earned him a well place jab right to the top of his head.

"Baka! You scared me! I thought you were serious and you were gonna tell me you hated me and I ruined your life!"

But Ichigo just laughed it off. and another semi comfortable silence set in, leaving the two with jus their own thoughts...

_Sometimes he really enjoyed tickin her off… the way the lil vein would pop out, the way her eyebrows would twitch… the way her lips would curve into a cute lil smirk. He really did love her. She completed him. She Caused the rain in his inner world to finally end and sun could shine thru._

_She loved being with him especially on these peaceful warm nights in his world__, but still… there were days when she really wondered… did she ruin his life? Did he hate her for what happened that night? What would life be like if they never __met? Could she live without him?_ Her thoughts were broken when she heard him speak her name

"Rukia…" his gaze was fixed on her, she could feel her pulse speed up…  
"hm?"  
"I'm glad you're here with me tonight" Her cheeks were turning red as her mind struggled to process jus what he was driving at.  
"Its good to be here, the stars look beautiful tonight"

who ever said silence was golden was an idiot... because once again there was nothing but the crickets. However, inside both minds a storm was brewing.

_I think now would be a good time to finally let her know. __But how?__ Do I ask if she feels the same? Do I just go in for the kiss? What would my old man do? _"Ichigo my son… never forget… use protection" _ok… note to self… get advice from other mature adult…_

_That was random… but nice… he enjoys my company it's a good start, but is it time to let him know? What if he doesn't feel the same? Or he __jus__ laughs in my face? I mean… he's got so __many choices. There's __Orihime__, she's got large… __uhh__… assets, and __Tatsuki__ her assets aren't as big… but she's really pretty and he's known her for so long, maybe I'm too short for his liking… has he met __Isane__ yet? Oh and I bet __ya__Soifon__ has the __hots__ for him… she jus __wont__ admit it…_she let out a weak sigh…_oh well… here goes nothing…_

"Ichigo"  
"Rukia" the names came out simultaneously and both people blushed nervously  
"You first" she chuckled"ok… You remember the day shrieker attacked you and chad?"  
"Yes… he almost blew my arms n legs off… not to mention how he tortured that poor little boy and put him in a birds body… why?"  
"Well after I dropped Karin off at home and had to double time jus to get back to you, or the time Grandfisher appeared or also the time Byakuya and Renji came from soul society to take you back and face the death penalty or the ti..."

She cut him off a bit hastily and a bit annoyed "OK i get the point! i get into tight situations alot..."

"Sorry didn't mean to ramble... What i'm trying to say is... whenever you get into trouble i start thinking about how different life would be without you, and how i dont think i can imagine being without you"

Rukia merely blinked... once... twice... three times... then she decides to make him say the three words she's been waiting to hear for seems like... eternity... she continues with a mischevious grin

"So what are you saying Ichigo?"  
Ichigo's face furiously beams red almost brighter than his hair and he mumbles something like "iluvu"  
"What? Ichigo i can barely hear you?"  
"I Love You!" he chokes out and in his mind he's screaming..._ Good grief that was harder than Bankai... Or Fighting Byakuya... or beating zangetsu in a staring contest  
_"I love you too Ichigo"  
"Y-you do?"  
"Yes.. i jus didnt know how to tell you... i'm so relieved you decided to go and say it first" she laughed feeling like a ton of bricks was lifted of her chest

"You weenie... how could you be scared to say i love you?"  
"Looks who's talking! you had a dog of a time saying it yourself!"  
"I said it once... then you said you couldnt hear me... so i said it again... so i said it twice before you even said it once, Maybe you couldn't here it cause your so short!"

That being said Rukia Stood up from the swing... faced Ichigo looked him directly in the eye... and tackled him off the swing and they began wrestling, Soon enought though Ichigo gained the upper hand and had Rukia flat on her back stradling her between his legs tickling her with an almost wicked smile on her face... she choked out between fits of laughter

"ICHIGO!!! BAKA!!! ... Stop tickling me... i'll kill you while you sleep..."

Ichigo decided enough and rolled off his new girlfriend. they sat there catching their breath and watching the bright shinning stars and then something caught Rukia's eye.

"Ichigo! a shooting star! can we make a wish now?"  
"Sure"

That being said... A completely comfortable silence set in

"What did you wish for Ichigo?"  
"Well i wished for this" and Ichigo leaned over and stole a kiss on the cheek and smiling he asked "How about you Munchkin?"  
"This" and with that Rukia Straddled Ichigo with her legs and caught his lips in a deep passionate kiss... letting all her feelings that have been building up flow into this kiss. Feeling the intensity of the moment ichigo placed a hand on the small of her back and gently stoked her raven colored hair and deepend the kiss... pulling her closer and opening his mouth to let her tongue dance with his. They break apart for the sake of air and jus stay there enjoying each others warm embrace. Rukia was first to break the silence.

"I'm so glad it was you i stumbled upon... and given the chance i would do it all the same again... I love you Ichigo"  
"I Love you too Rukia"

With that they both decided it was getting late and walk back to the Kurosaki Clinic

"Man! Orihime is gonna be so unbelievably jealous..."  
"You said it Munchkin..."

WHAM!

"I only let it slide once in the park Baka..." and with that Rukia skipped away laughing leaving Ichigo in a whimpering pile on the ground

-END-

* * *

WOO!!! my first fanfic! PLEASE PEOPLE!!! for my sanity... review... and be kind... limit the flames to a minimum... thanks!


End file.
